Trading Places
by xoc13
Summary: Morelli has a proposition FOR Ranger. Babe Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, okay. I've got three exams this week and there will definitely not be enough time in the day to get everything done. BUT, while I was reading about Auxins in plants the idea for this story emerged (I don't even know how, lol). **

**Later this week, I will get to posting on my other stories (Next update on the list is for **_**Missing**_**;).**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I was up to my armpits in paperwork. Tank was on vacation, so that meant I was stuck doing a lot of office work. I despise desk duty with a passion, but it's gotta get done and Tank deserves time off too. With a sigh, I continued. Maybe I can get through most of the stack by the end of the day.

I'm not sure how much time had passed before my neck and shoulders started tingling from having my head bent. Hand on my nape, I rolled my shoulders and neck to work out the stiffness. Guess I'm not as young as I used to be. I blinked several times to adjust my vision and pushed away from my desk. I need coffee.

A short trip to the breakroom later, I walked back to my office with a hot cup of black coffee. I took a glorious sip, savoring the taste of the dark liquid. On my second sip I entered my office just as my desk phone started ringing.

"Yo." I answered, taking another sip before sitting.

There was a pause before Zero came on the line. "Joe Morelli is here. Says he needs to talk to you." I could hear the wariness in his tone.

I frowned. I have no idea why Morelli was here. "Business or personal?" If it's business, he can kiss my ass and talk to my lawyer. And if it's personal, well, he can still kiss _my ass._

There was another pause before I heard Morelli say _'It's about her'_. "Send him up." I told Zero before disconnecting.

I waited in my office so he would have to step into my domain. My cup was empty by the time Morelli finally arrived at my office.

I stared at him with my blank face in place.

"I've come to propose we switch places." His jaw ticked before continuing. "I'll be her _lover_ and you can play the _boyfriend part_."

My right fist clenched automatically.

"I can't force you to forget her..." A small smile escaped him. "She has a unique natural effect that wedges her in your heart."

I narrowed my eyes at him, not understanding where he intended for this 'conversation' to go.

"I know you've offered her a job." It was Morelli's turn to squint, dark gaze trying to intimidate me. Keyword here is _trying_. "I'm sure this employment opportunity will have her here..." He gestured with his hands to emphasize the office. "...at your disposal."

It's true that I recently offered her a job as office manager. My reasons are many; amongst them being that she's worked for Rangeman in the past and knows both the company and my guys. She's capable. I am sure of that. And sure, what if maybe aside from needing someone to keep order so Tank and I can get involved in more field-like work, I also crave her company?

"It's time to end this once and for all. _She's going to choose_." Unsaid went the fact that the _loser_ would step aside, vanishing from the equation completely. With a smug grin in place, he continued. "And she's going to pick _me_."

Anger at him and his presumptuousness; talking about her as if Babe were an object that clearly belonged to him, clouded my thoughts and made me lose my cool. Rational thought was instantly replaced with a strong emotion, my love her, and it was the only explanation I found for the response that left my lips. "If you're so sure, then I accept."

It was my turn to smile. _Game on._


	2. Ranger's Choice

**Thanks a bunch for the great response to this idea. The next update for 'Missing' is taking longer than expected, but an update for this story practically wrote itselfXD**

**So, there seems to be some sort of confusion about the 'trading places' concept. Morelli's proposition doesn't mean Ranger will make Steph his girlfriend and Morelli will try to swoop in. No, it's more like they'll each act how they **_**think**_** the other acts.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

As soon as Morelli and his declaration of war left, I was able to think straight. With a clear head I realized that a tug of war would only end up hurting her. It was a no-brainer: I wasn't going to play his little game, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to take any _opening _Babe gave me.

I was momentarily able to distract myself with the stack of paperwork, but that was until I received the call. Babe was taking the job and she was ready to start immediately, so I scheduled her to come in today. In retrospect, I should have seen it coming. Morelli was sneaky, beating her in talking to me since he knew that she was going to take the job.

I'd just entered my office when the phone rang. "Yo." I answered with my customary greeting while I pushed the considerably shortened stack of paperwork to a corner on my desk.

"Beautiful just parked." I could hear the grin in Lester's voice, so I hung up before he had the chance to make one of his patented wise comments.

It wasn't long before there was a soft series of knocks on my door.

"It's open." I stood as the door swung open.

"I wasn't sure if I should go to my old cubicle or what the proper attire was." She waved a hand across herself for emphasis. "So I chose for business." Her blue eyes scanned me. Taking note of my suit and tie, she let out a breath of relief.

I scanned her from head to toe, admiring the attire. She was wearing a simple black dress that stopped just above the knee. To complete the look she added a Cerulean jacket that accentuated the shade of her eyes. She stood a few inches taller, thanks to the heels. The make-up was natural looking and her hair was down, the neat curls adorning her face. All in all, she looked very beautiful and professional. Babe's wardrobe choice was prefect, because I had a lunch meeting with a potential client in Newark.

I smiled. "You're fine, Babe." A slight frown creased her forehead as I let my statement hang between us.

"So…" Babe stared at me expectantly.

I motioned for her to round the desk, offering her my seat. She left her purse by her feet and sat down. I pointed at the log-in screen, instructing her to log on. "Your old username and password will work." I upgraded her clearance after she called me yesterday.

"Okay." Her fingers tapped on the keyboard and as soon as access was granted, I leaned closer to point at an icon on the screen.

"We've installed a new system." I instructed her to double-click on the icon and simultaneously inhaled her scent. It was a sweet, flowery aroma that made my palms itching to touch her. I was very tempted to flick out my tongue for a taste, but I decided to restrain myself. I don't want her to feel harassed. I took another deep breath and proceeded with the training. Business now, pleasure later.

S&R

The drive back to Rangeman was spent in comfortable silence. We'd spend the morning in my office getting her acquainted with the new system. The lunch meeting went well, adding a new name to our client list. Babe is definitely a people person.

I swung the Turbo into my designated parking space and cut the engine. "I'm going to have you call the other offices." It's important that the line of communication between the Rangeman branches is constantly open. And it's also important that _she_ keeps the line of communication open.

She nodded, opening her door to get out. But as soon as she tried to get up, a groan of pain tumbled past her gritted teeth.

I got out, quickly rounding the car to offer assistance. "Babe?" I squatted in front of her, my eyes zeroing in on her swollen left ankle. "You said it was nothing." I gave her my best reprimanding glare. On the way into the restaurant her heel got caught in a crack on the asphalt, twisting her ankle. I'd caught her before she fell to her hands and knees, but apparently the damage went beyond an embarrassment episode.

"I thought it was." She tried to rotate her foot, wincing at the effort.

Without a word I scooped her up, carrying her towards the elevator so Bobby could take a look.

S&R- _Stephanie's POV_

I was sitting on the couch, contemplating my options for lunch when I heard the front door open and close. I sat still, knowing by the shift in the atmosphere that it could only be one person.

"Hey." I reached for the crutches and hefted myself up to follow Ranger into the kitchen.

"Babe." He gave me a pointed look, eyes trained on my ankle brace-clad foot.

I ignored him, deciding to redirect my attention to the bags of food he placed on the counter next to the sink. "What's in the bags?" I tried to take a peek, but he waved me away.

"You, sit." Ranger ordered, saying he was going to make lunch.

"A healthy lunch?" I scrunched up my nose, but obediently went to sit on a chair at the dining table.

"Babe." Ranger flashed me a grin and then got to work. Babe can me almost anything and this time it meant '_you'll see'_.

I rolled my eyes, but waited nonetheless. I busied myself by checking my email on my phone. After a few moments I got tired of sifting through useless emails, and looked up to track Ranger's every move in the kitchen. A strange feeling tugged at my chest. It was odd, surreal even, that Ranger was in _my kitchen_ prepping something to eat. I got to thinking, realizing that Ranger's _changed a_ bit where I'm concerned. Earlier in the week when I sprained my ankle, he was very attentive. I dare say he pampered me that night, making sure I was comfortable. And he's been over every day to check up on me. Hmmm….

My eyes narrowed, wondering what the heck was going on here. I hefted myself up again, slowly making my way into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter, watching Ranger filleting what looked like salmon. Silently, I turned to Rex. Rex pressed his nose to the glass and stared back. I nodded as we both came to the same conclusion: something's _fishy_ here.


End file.
